TWINS
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Hanya kisah tiga saudara kembar. Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi , Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoonsuk , Park Jimin x Min Yoonji #SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday #SharingYoongiFFEvent
1. Chapter 1

**TWINS**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing :

Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoonsuk

Park Jimin x Min Yoonji

Cast : BTS

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, to much swear and vulgar language, typo, genderswitch etc

Note :

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SUGA!

Fanfic spesial ultah Yoongi ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan event grup Sharing Yoongi. Maaf telat XD. Makasih juga buat kalian yang selalu nerima aku walau pun diri ini jarang nongol di grup. Love you all guys!

Prepare your heart and happy reading!

Jung Hoseok merupakan wanita karir yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Saat ini _brand_ pakaian ciptaannya 'Twinsss' sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan. Usaha kecil yang berawal dari bisnis _online_ itu kini sudah begitu berkembang hingga ia bisa punya butik sendiri.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Hoseok tiba-tiba harus menjadi _single parent_. Sang suami meninggal dunia setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah. Didorong oleh kewajibannya untuk bisa menafkahi ketiga anaknya. Wanita cantik dan anggun ini akhirnya berusaha keras memenuhi keuangan keluarganya. Yang akhirnya semua jerih payahnya itu terbalas juga.

Sebenarnya hidupnya kini menurut Hoseok sendiri sudah cukup sempurna, hanya saja belakangan ini ada hal yang terus mengusik pikirannya. Ketiga anaknya kini sudah makin besar dan sulit diatur. Dan fakta bahwa mereka itu kembar tiga malah memperburuk keadaan.

Dimulai dari anak ketiganya, Min Yoonji. Kalau dilihat sekilas, si bungsu ini terlihat seperti anak SMA pada umumnya. Sayangnya, penampilan _feminine_ -nya bertolak belakang dengan sifat kasarnya. Murid lain bahkan menjulukinya Preman Sekolah. Pas untuk Yoonji yang selalu membawa pistol di tasnya. Tentu saja itu mainan. Tapi kalau tertembak, tetap saja terasa sakit.

Berikutnya si anak tengah, Min Yoonsuk. Satu kata yang pas untuknya 'aneh'. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi cewek satu ini terlalu tergila-gila dengan _manga, anime_ dan _cosplay_. Bahkan bukan hal yang janggal lagi kalau Yoonsuk memakai pakaian _cosplay_ -nya didalam rumah ataupun saat diluar. Dia bahkan pernah menangis terus-terusan selama seminggu karena karakter _anime_ kesukaannya mati.

Lalu sampailah kita pada anak pertama sekaligus satu-satunya cowok dikeluarga ini, Min Yoongi. Karena ia dan kedua saudaranya merupakan kembar identik, wajahnya juga cantik seperti adik-adiknya. Tinggi mereka bahkan hampir sama, membuatnya jadi cowok yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata. Hingga sang anak sulung ini terus-terusan meratapi nasib sialnya. Tapi, diantara semua kesamaan itu, ada perbedaan yang cukup jelas. Tak seperti Yoonji maupun Yoonsuk yang bisa dibilang anak yang bersemangat (meski dalam artian yang kurang baik), Yoongi ini sangatlah pemalas. Hobinya adalah tidur dan berdiam diri dirumah. Dan salah satu keinginannya adalah bisa diciptakan sebagai batu dikehidupan selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya, selain sifat mereka yang sama sekali tidak normal itu. Ada satu lagi yang membuat Hoseok khawatir. Ketiga anaknya itu punya paras yang cantik yang bisa membuat para cowok mabuk kepayang. Hoseok tidak mungkin tenang apalagi setelah kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Min Yoongi hampir diculik om-om mesum saat si anak sulung ini ketiduran di _busway_.

Sayangnya Hoseok tidak tahu, kalau segala hal yang membuatnya khawatir itu tidak seberapa dibanding kelakuan asli ketiga anaknya.

•••

Hoseok senang sekali ketika Yoonji sekarang selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju sekolahnya. Si bungsu mengaku ikut belajar besama teman-temannya menjelang UAS. Padahal kenyataannya ia datang awal agar bisa berpacaran dulu dengan kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini. Min Yoonji terlihat nyaman duduk dipangkuan sang pujaan hati, Park Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Sabtu depan kita tidak jadi nonton bersama. Mama ingin aku jadi model pakaian barunya nanti."

"Pakaian apa?"

"Koleksi musim panas."

"Bikini?"

Dengan sengaja Jimin menatap kearah dada Yoonji sembari menampar pantat gadis itu.

"Dalam mimpimu," bersamaan dengan itu Yoonji mengeluarkan pistol mainannya dari dalam tas. Dan dengan nakal menggesekan benda itu di selangkangan Jimin.

"Sayang,,," erangan pun terdengar dari mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berciuman.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Termasuk juga sesuatu yang mulai mengeras diantara kakinya.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri Min Yoonsuk yang berbalut baju _maid_. Pakaian dengan rok yang teramat pendek dan sukses memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Begitu juga bagian dadanya yang membuat belahan payudara gadis itu terlihat.

" _Master_ …"

Dan tentu saja tanpa basa-basi Jungkook membawa Yoonsuk kedalam pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara payudara besar sang kekasih. Lalu meremasnya.

"Kelinci nakal."

.

.

Dengan semangat Taehyung membawa Yoongi masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet sekolah. Setelah menguncinya, ia membawa si anak sulung berdiri menghadap dinding. Satu tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Yoongi dan yang satunya lagi bekerja memanjakan kejantanan kekasihnya itu yang masih terbalut celana.

"Tae,,," si manis pun mengerang tertahan.

"Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar, Yoongi-ah, membuatku terangsang sepagi ini."

"Aku,,, tidak."

" _Let's do it, sugar_."

Dengan itu Taehyung mengeluarkan kondom dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ah!"

•••

Siang ini, tiga saudara kembar keluarga Min tengah bersantai di kamar Yoonji. Yoongi yang awalnya fokus dengan _smartphone_ miliknya tiba-tiba terganggu dengan suara desahan sang pemilik kamar. Segera Yoongi memperlihatkan _judging face_ andalannya.

"Walaupun kau melakukannya, itu sudah tak akan lagi bisa membesar," kata-kata Yoongi barusan langsung dibalas oleh pukulan dari Yoonji yang payudaranya tengah diremas oleh Yoonsuk.

"Katakan pada tinggi badanmu yang dibawah standar itu, Yoongi."

Tanpa sadar Yoonsuk tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar sekali."

"Tak perlu ikut komentar, Yoonsuk. Pikirkan saja cara untuk diet karena belakangan ini Jungkook menyebutmu gendutan," lagi, Yoongi mendapat pukulan dari adik-adiknya.

"Sudahlah tak penting. Sekarang kita tentukan saja soal ulang tahun kita nanti, mau melakukan apa?"

" _Sex_?" Jawab Yoonji _to the point._

"Kita bertiga? Kita sudah melakukannya tahun lalu."

"Kau sebut itu _sex_? Kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun."

"Maaf saja. Tak seperti kalian yang selalu melakukannya dengan cowok, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya dengan cewek."

"Kita semua kan sudah punya pacar. Lakukan saja dengan pacar masing-masing."

Yoonsuk sempat ingin berkata setuju ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku punya ide," Yoonsuk menggerakan tangannya meminta kedua saudaranya untuk mendekat.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

•••

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook terduduk bingung dengan badan yang terikat dengan kursi di tengah kamar entah milik siapa. Hal terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah mereka tengah pesta minum dengan ketiga saudara kembar itu. Bahkan yang sebenarnya mereka minum itu jus dan cola. Jadi, kenapa mereka bisa tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini?

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Belum sempat Taehyung mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka. Yoongi yang baru saja datang pun lalu berdiri didepan ketiga orang itu.

Taehyung ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, namun terhenti saat Yoongi mulai membuka kancing baju seragamnya.

"Aku senang kamu melakukan itu. Tapi, lebih bagus lagi kalau aku yang membukanya dan saat hanya ada kita berdua."

Tak peduli, si manis malah melempar baju seragamnya yang telah terlepas dengan sembarang. Tidak lama setelahnya, celana yang tadi ia pakai sudah berakhir dipojok kamar. _And fuck_ , Yoongi sama sekali tidak memakai apapun didalamnya, membuat ia kini sudah bertelanjang bulat.

" _Shit_!"

 **TBC**

Mau lanjutannya?

Not Today… XD

*kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

**TWINS**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing :

Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoonsuk

Park Jimin x Min Yoonji

Cast : BTS

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, to much swear and vulgar language, typo, genderswitch etc

Note :

 _Prepare your heart and happy reading!_

•••

 **Chapter 2**

Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook terduduk bingung dengan badan yang terikat dengan kursi di tengah kamar entah milik siapa. Hal terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah mereka tengah pesta minum dengan ketiga saudara kembar itu. Bahkan yang sebenarnya mereka minum itu jus dan cola. Jadi, kenapa mereka bisa tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini?

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Belum sempat Taehyung mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka. Yoongi yang baru saja datang pun lalu berdiri didepan ketiga orang itu.

Taehyung ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, namun terhenti saat Yoongi mulai membuka kancing baju seragamnya.

"Aku senang kamu melakukan itu. Tapi, lebih bagus lagi kalau aku yang membukanya dan saat hanya ada kita berdua."

Tak peduli, si manis malah melempar baju seragamnya yang telah terlepas dengan sembarang. Tidak lama setelahnya, celana yang tadi ia pakai sudah berakhir dipojok kamar. _And fuck_ , Yoongi sama sekali tidak memakai apapun didalamnya, membuat ia kini sudah bertelanjang bulat.

" _Shit_!"

Dengan perlahan Yoongi berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menyentuh sisi kasur. Setelah membawa tubuhnya berbaring disana dengan sengaja ia membuka kedua kakinya, membuat Taehyung menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji.

Tak menunggu lama, Yoongi membawa jemarinya menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bermain dengan lubang kenikmatannya. Hal yang bahkan membuat Jimin dan Jungkook terangsang. Apalagi Taehyung yang wajahnya sudah terlihat begitu bernafsu.

"Ah…"

Saat itu pintu kembali terbuka. Yoonsuk dan Yoonji yang baru saja masuk segera menghampiri sang anak pertama.

"Coba lihat, penis pacar-pacar kita bahkan bereaksi melihatnya," ucapan Yoonsuk barusan membuat Jimin dan Jungkook merasa bersalah dan malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yoongi terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Tapi tak masalah sih. Kalau aku punya penis, aku juga ingin memasukinya."

Kaget dengan ucapan Yoonji, Yoongi sampai menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Hal itu malah dimanfaatkan Yoonsuk untuk memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang sang kakak. "Ah!"

Si anak tengah bahkan tak menunggu lama untuk menambahkan jemari keduanya didalam sana dan membuat Yoongi mengerang. Yoonji kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mulai mencium bibir Yoongi sembari bermain-main dengan putingnya.

Ditengah adegan panas ketiga saudara kembar itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Yoonsuk ditarik oleh Jungkook.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bebas?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jungkook membawa Yoonsuk untuk duduk diatas meja rias. "Ikatan talinya tidak seerat dan serumit yang kamu pikirkan, sayang."

Jungkook pun memulai aksinya dengan meremas payudara Yoonsuk yang masih terbalut seragam. Dan seketika ia semakin terangsang saat sadar kekasihnya itu tidak memakai bra. Langsung saja ia mengangkat seragam gadis itu hingga memperlihat buah dadanya yang dengan semangat ia mainkan dengan mulutnya.

"Jungkook,,, ah!"

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara desahaan Yoongi karena Yoonji berhasil memasukkan pistol kesayangannya kedalam lubang anus sang kakak.

"Yoonji," Jimin pun tak bisa lagi menahan suaranya.

Apalagi ketika si bungsu malah mendesahkan namanya saat gadis itu tengah melecehkan Yoongi. "Jimin…"

Tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya, Yoonji berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan membebaskan ikatannya.

"Jimin, _fuck me_!"

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Jimin dengan cepat mewujudkannya. Ia bawa tangannya masuk kedalam rok Yoonji dan menarik lepas celana dalam gadis cantik itu.

Ditinggal sendirian, Yoongi berjalan menuju Taehyung. Dan setelah ia membuka tali yang mengikat sang pujaan hati, tak butuh lama untuk mereka berdua berakhir diatas kasur.

"Apa kamu sudah gila, Yoongi-ah? Beraninya bertelanjang bulat dihadapan mereka berdua? Ingin mendapatkan hukuman dariku, hm?"

"Tid,,,ah!" Yoongi pun hanya bisa mengerang sebagai jawabannya karena Taehyung semakin melesakkan pistol yang masih berada dilubang si manis.

Yoongi bahkan tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat bagian pelatuk pistol berhasil masuk.

Taehyung belum puas tentu saja. Karenanya ia membuat Yoongi berada dalam posisi menungging menghadap pintu. Otomatis Yoongi bisa melihat kedua adiknya yang tengah bercinta.

"Aku pikir ini bisa membuatmu semakin terangsang," dan tanpa aba-aba Taehyung memasukkan penisnya yang sudah semakin menegang itu kedalam lubang anus Yoongi. Menggantikan pistol yang kini tergeletak disisi kasur.

"Ah, ah, Tae…"

Sebagai permulaan Taehyung memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Namun, semakin lama semakin cepat. Yoongi hanya bisa mendesahkan nama kekasihnya dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan nikmat yang merasuk hingga pikirannya tak lagi jernih. Membuatnya hanya menginginkan penis Taehyung semakin cepat dan dalam mengoyak lubangnya.

" _More_ …"

.

Yoonsuk mencoba menormalkan lagi pernapasannya. Jungkook sendiri sedang sibuk melepas kondom yang sudah penuh spermanya sendiri itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada didekat meja rias. Seketika pandangan mereka teralih pada Yoongi karena laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu mendesah dengan keras.

"Mau bergabung dengan mereka, sayang?" Ajakan Yoonsuk segera dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Tanpa peringatan Yoonsuk berdiri sembari menungging menghadap sang kakak. Dibelakangnya Jungkook sudah siap dengan kondom yang baru.

"Aku masuk sekarang," dan ya, Jungkook kini kembali menjamah keperawaanan Yoonsuk.

Yoongi membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Jungkook. Tapi, matanya kembali tertutup ketika secara bersamaan Yoonsuk menciumya dan Taehyung menubruk prostatnya dengan keras. Membuatnya mendesah dimulut sang adik.

Dititik ini Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan lagi hal yang lain. Bahkan ketika Taehyung akhirnya mengeluarkan bibit cintanya didalam lubang kenikmatannya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Yoongi!"

Setelah Yoonsuk juga Jungkook kembali memisahkan diri. Kini girilan Yoonji dan Jimin yang menghampiri mereka.

Posisi Yoongi kini duduk mengangkang dengan Taehyung yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Yoongi!"

Menurut, Yoongi membuka mulutnya. Saat itulah Yoonji memasukkan pistolnya kedalam sana. Langsung saja yang lebih tua mulai menjilati dan mengulum benda tersebut. Melihatnya Yoonji mendesah nikmat. Apalagi dibelakangnya Jimin sibuk bermain dengan kedua lubang ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dan bahkan Taehyung juga kembali menjamah lubang Yoongi dengan penisnya.

.

Kini ketiga saudara kembar itu terbaring bersebelahan diatas kasur. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sedangkan pacar mereka masing-masing sibuk menggerakan pinggangnya. Melesakkan penis besar mereka dilubang anus kekasih tercinta.

Kamar itupun akhirnya kembali dipenuhi suara desahan dan erangan. Dimana saat itu menjadi saat-saat pengalaman _sex_ mereka yang terpanas dan tak terlupakan.

•••

Yoongi menatap kedua adiknya juga Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih terlelap diatas kasur. Berjalan keluar kamar, ia menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang membuat kopi di dapur.

"Ingin kubuatkan juga?" Tanya sang kekasih dengan senyuman kotak diwajahnya.

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia bawa tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Dimana kini si tampan membawanya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Jangan pergi."

"Tidak akan," Taehyung membawa wajah Yoongi untuk menengadah agar si manis bisa menatapnya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Dan dengan tersipu Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Malam panas dihari ulangtahunnya pun kini ditutup oleh ciuman manis dan penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar kado yang sangat berharga dan terindah yang pernah Yoongi dapatkan.

•••

Hoseok membuka tasnya untuk mencari _smartphone_ miliknya ketika ia malah teralihkan oleh benda lain yang ada disana. Obat tidurnya kenapa terlihat lebih sedikit dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon yang melihat Hoseok terdiam pun bertanya.

Belum sempat memikirkan lebih jauh lagi dan menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Seokjin memanggilnya. "Kalian berdua cepat masuk!"

Tapa pikir panjang Hoseok dan Namjoon masuk kedalam mobil. Dan bersiap menikmati liburan mereka bertiga ke Pulau Jeju.

" _Let's go_!"

 **The End**

Note:

Gimana? Hot enggak? XD

 _Give me your reviews, please…_


End file.
